mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Patlabor characters
This is a character guide to the manga and anime series Mobile Police Patlabor. Characters Main * * English voice actors: Micheal Schwartz (TV/OVA), Peter Marinker (Movies, Manga Ent.), Roger C. Smith (Movies, Bandai Visual dub), Darran Norris (Movie 3, Geneon) : Section 2 Division 2: Captain of Division 2. He seems quite laid back with considerable sangfroid, but is in fact an extremely capable and politically savvy police officer; not only is his strategic awareness quite acute, Goto is as subtle and manipulative as any given situation requires. It was rumored that because of these traits, the top officials in the police force assigned him to SV.2 for fear he might ruffle too many feathers. True to form, however, Goto is on top of most events long before most others are even aware of what's going on. * * English voice actors: Adriana (TV/OVA), Sharon Holm (Movies, Manga Ent.), Karen Thompson (Bandai Visual) : Section 2 Division 1: Captain of Division 1. Highly regarded by everyone in the police force, she has a solid relationship with all of her co-workers. Nagumo is a by-the-book style captain, as opposed to Goto who will often use somewhat unconventional methods to meet a goal. (Their professional relationship might best be described as "interesting.") Despite her conventional mentality, or because of it, she is always there to lend a hand whenever Division 2 needs it. * * English: Elisa Wain (TV/OVA), Toni Barry (Manga Ent.), Julie Ann Taylor (Bandai Visual), Michelle Ruff (Geneon) : Section 2 Division 2 Team 1: The bubbly, perky red-headed gamine labor otaku from Hokkaidō. The main character of the show, Noa is usually at the center of the action. Noa loves her labor much like a pet and named it "Alphonse", a name previously held by a pet dog and a pet cat, respectively. She's somewhat impulsive, albeit not early as much as Ohta. Noa is arguably the best pilot in Division 2, although both Clancy and Kumagami have shown extreme talent as well but seldom pilot. She has a natural affinity for labors and gets 110% out of them, much to the amazement of her colleagues. Furthermore, she can drink quite a bit more than her co-workers, and recovers from hangovers much faster, since her family runs a liquor store. * * English: Dan Green (TV/OVA), David Jarvis (Manga Ent.), Doug Erholtz (Bandai Visual) : Section 2 Division 2 Team 1: Son of the head of Shinohara Heavy Industries, the company that makes 90% of the labors in the world. After a falling out with his father, Asuma joined the police force and specifically requested to be assigned to the labor units. Smart, honest to a fault, and sometimes a bit hot-headed, Asuma is a very good officer, although he's often used by Goto as a lackey. Noa and Hiromi's commanding officer in the field, he has a soft spot for the former. Goto recognizes Asuma has some talent in diverse fields, as can be seen in various places throughout the series. * * English: Chunky Mon (OVA), Greg Wolfe (TV), Michael Fitzpatrick (Manga Ent.), C.J. Mills (Bandai Visual) : Section 2 Division 2 Team 1: The giant from Okinawa. He is soft spoken and kind hearted. He wanted to join his father as a fisherman but easily gets seasick. He later joined the police force and eventually made it over to SV.2. Yamazaki's too large to fit in a labor's cockpit, so he is designated as the carrier driver for Unit 1. When not on duty he tends to SV.2's vegetable garden where his green fingers can be seen. He's extremely strong, as demonstrated in Movie 1 and 2 where Yamazaki mans the massive anti-labor rifle borrowed from the Narashino Parachute Labor team (apparently an M82 anti-material rifle). He shows the same strength in the TV series when he and Ohta fire the Ingram's Revolver pistol without the aid of a Labor, at the Schaft "Griffon". * * English: James Wolfe (TV/OVA), Martin McDougall (Manga Ent.), Sam Regal (Bandai Visual), Richard Epcar (Geneon) : Section 2 Division 2 Team 2: The gun-loving pilot of Unit 2. With a look and attitude better suited for the Marines than a police force, Ohta is comically gung-ho and expects the rest of Section 2 to perform to his standards. He's very brash and often will charge into a situation without thinking it through. In spite of his loud, obnoxious, and often overconfident personality, Ohta's a good cop and is a stand up guy. * (deceased) * English: Debora Rabbai (TV/OVA), Tamsin Hollo (Manga Ent.), Lisa Enochs (Bandai Visual) : NYPD, Section 2 Division 2 Team 2: A temporary member of Section 2, on assignment from the NYPD. Sent to observe a labor unit with the purpose of helping build one for New York City. Highly capable in all duties. Her piloting skills are better than Ohta's, but was assigned to backup duty since acclimating the Labor to a temporary officer would be a poor decision. (Also, keeping Ohta in line is not a job for an idiot). Much like Nagumo, Kanuka is very by-the-book. She is usually all business and sometimes cold to the members of SV.2 with the exception of Noa. Kanuka was born in Hawaii but apparently moved to New York later on. When she travels back to New York, she stops in Hawaii to see her grandmother, whom she loves dearly. Kanuka's piloting skills are to be feared. Goto certainly thinks so, since he called her in to assist SV2 in the first movie. * * English: Tara Jayne : Section 2 Division 2 Team 2: Joined Section 2 shortly after Clancy's tenure ended, she takes Clancy's place as backup to Unit 2. She trained with the Hong Kong police before getting assigned to the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. She was then offered a position with Interpol but ended up choosing the Special Vehicles department to continue her career. Calm and confident, Kumagami attends to her duties as effectively as Clancy did, but has different ideas about how to go about it. She practices martial arts and can be seen tossing Ohta and the rest of the Division 2 team around in sparring matches when not in the field. Kumagami's only weakness seems to be a fear of the supernatural. She is easily spooked and prone to fainting if scared sufficiently. (TV timeline only) * * English: Johnny Asch (TV/OVA), Ron Lepaz (Manga Ent.), Joey Lotsko (Bandai Visual) : Section 2 Division 2 Team 2: The lone married man of SV.2. Shinshi comes across as a meek man who can be easily pushed around. He is very devoted to his wife, and tends to snap and go off like a stick of dynamite when people make fun of him or his wife. He even scares Ohta when this occurs. He has quite a bit of programming and computer talent but is rarely seen because of his position as the carrier driver for Unit 2. * * English: Frankie Rome (TV/OVA), Blair Fairman (Manga Ent.), Jamieson Price (Bandai Visual) : Section 2 Mechanics: Leader of the labor mechanics that service SV.2. Gruff and loud, Sakaki doesn't like it when Division 2 brings back their labors in less than perfect condition. Threatens to throw all his mechanics into the sea when they don't perform up to his expectations. Sakaki has been a mechanic for most of his life but admits he finds it difficult to keep up with the ever advancing march of technology in the world. aka * * English: Curt Gebhart (TV/OVA), Edward Glen (Manga Ent.) Peter Doyle (Bandai Visual), Ethan Murray (Geneon) : Section 2 Mechanics: Second in command to Sakaki, and eventually replaces him when he retires. A total gearhead, he loves his job--probably a little too much, as he can be very hard to relax when he gets fired up. Shige is good friends with Asuma Shinohara. Minor * * English: Yotee : Section 2 Division 1 Team 2: One of the labor pilots for Section 1, and much like his commanding officer, he's very by the book. A good pilot, although his coworkers in Division 2 seem to have more talent. * * English: Yotee (TV/OVA), Mac McDougall (Manga Ent.), George C. Cole (Bandai Visual) : Tokyo Metropolitan Police: A calm and cool man, he has quite a deal of respect for Goto which is mutual. He assists with the investigative work when Goto can't do it. Badrinath Harchand aka Bud * : A 15 year old boy from India who likes computer games. He pilots the J9 Griffon labor. As a pilot, he is as talented as Noa and considers her to be his rival. (TV timeline only) / * * English: Michael Sinterniklaas : SHAFT Enterprises: Geeky, intelligent, but scheming head of one of SHAFT's experimental divisions on Labor development. He was involved in a number of incidents in Hong Kong prior to coming to Japan. (Note: "Shaft" also has the variant spelling of "Schaft", its German form.) (TV timeline Only) * : Richard Wong's right-hand man. (TV timeline only) Patlabor ja:機動警察パトレイバーの登場人物